Tu puedes
by Minervag
Summary: ¿Podia ser mas terrible? claro que si, ella podia, era valiente, era ahora o nunca.


Todos los personajes pertenecer a la brillante JK Rowling.

**Capitulo único**

Todo lo que había pensado en las últimas horas se había desmoronado al salir de su habitación. No tenía la mínima idea de cómo haría para contárselo a su madre, mucho menos al resto de su familia_. _Por Merlín, que era una Gryffindor ¿Dónde estaba su valentía? se suponía que la tenia, había peleado en una guerra, batallado contra consagrados mortífagos, sin embargo nunca había sentido este miedo, ¡si hasta le temblaban las manos!

El golpeteo de los zapatos de su madre contra el piso de madera la hizo despertar de su trance del terror.

—_¡Vamos Ginny, tu puedes! _— se repetía a si misma cada vez que bajaba un nuevo escalón.

Molly estaba junto al fuego de espaldas a ella. Y volvía a sentir la terrible necesidad de subir corriendo para esconderse en la soledad de su habitación. Pero a la vez no podía despegar la mirada del suelo_. ¡Que tu puedes Ginny! Tienes que poder…_

—Ginny, hija que bueno que ya estas despierta — la voz de su madre la hizo saltar en su lugar — Ayer llegaste muy tarde y no comiste nada ¿tienes hambre? Tienes que tener, tu no acostumbras a no comer en la noche — comenzó a moverse por la cocina con platos y comida volando a su alrededor — Por cierto ¿Dónde andabas? Pensé que te ibas a juntar con Hermione pero ella estuvo acá con Ronald después de tu salida.

_Estaba teniendo sexo desenfrenado con mi novio, el cual no sabes que existe…_

—Fui a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba — mintió, no podía decirle la verdad tan de frente — Plumas, algunos pergaminos, comida para Arnold… ya sabes.

—¡Hija pero hasta tan tarde! Tienes que tener cuidado, puede que la guerra haya terminado pero bien sabes que no todos los mortífagos están en Askaban — dejo un trozo de tarta de melaza en la mesa — Siéntate y come, te voy a preparar una poción, te noto un poco pálida, tiene que ser porque no has comido normal.

_No mamá, solo estoy tan asustada que siento que hasta el pelo me tiembla. _

—Estoy bien — trato de sonreír _¡Merlín que era una pésima actriz! _— solo tengo hambre…

—¿Qué esperas? Come — apunto al pastel.

No sabía cómo iba a tragar con tremendo nudo que sentía en la garganta. De todas maneras lo hizo, no quería parecer más nerviosa aun. _Es ahora o nunca… o después cuando lleguen los demás... mejor ahora. _

—Mamá siéntate — le pidió.

—Déjame terminar la poción primero…

—Mamá no es necesario, estoy bien, ahora estoy comiendo me sentiré mejor — trato de sonar lo más tranquila y relaja de posible.

—¿Estás segura? Porque no me cuesta nada hacerla, me demoro solo unos minutos y…—

—Mamá estoy bien, de verdad, solo siéntate… por favor— _¡Ahora, vamos Ginny, tu puedes, ahora o nunca! _— tengo algo que decir…— Listo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tal vez fue algo en el tono de su voz, o su expresión de terror al máximo, o algo por el estilo porque sin decir una palabra Molly se sentó frente a ella.

_Ya esta, Ginny ahora solo habla… _

—Estoy con alguien… No mamá no es Harry — aclare ante la emoción que embargo su cara.

—Bueno, tienes que seguir con tu vida, me hubiera gustado que sea Harry, pero no te puedo obligar a quien querer… ¿Quién es?

_¡No puedo!_

—Hemos estado juntos desde hace algún tiempo… un año, un poco más.

—¿Por qué lo ocultaste? Ginny ¿creías que me sentiría mal al saber que no era Harry? ¿Quién es? ¿Es mayor o algo así?

—No, no tiene relación con Harry, si bueno un poco. Pero no por eso no se los dije…

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, tú puedes. _

—¡GINEVRA NO! — _¿Qué? No puede saber, ¿Cómo supo? _— ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?

—¿QUE? NO, NO, ¡NO LO ESTOY! — _Merlín, eso sería la guinda de la torta._

—Entonces ¿Por qué tanto misterio? — su madre se veía confundida, pero aliviada.

—Bueno estábamos juntos un poco antes de la guerra, no eran tiempos para andar gritándole al mundo que estaba enamorada…

—Pero hija, ha pasado un año desde que la guerra termino, y como es eso ¿estás enamorada? No entiendo porque me vengo enterando hasta ahora…

_¡Dilo!_

—Si lo amo, con todo mi corazón. No te lo dije antes porque me daba un poco de miedo…

—¿Miedo? Hija miedo siento yo ahora, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? Tanto misterio Ginevra…

_¡Dilo!_

—No es malo, para nada, no para mí por lo menos…

—¿Para mi si? No se me ocurre algo que…

_¡Dilo!_

—Draco Malfoy.

Silencio, el nombre parecía revotar entre las paredes, aun lo podía escuchar saliendo de su boca. _¡Lo lograste! _ No hubo gritos como se imagino que seria, no reprimendas, sermones, nada, silencio. Ya se estaba preocupando, Molly estaba seria, pero no decía nada.

—Mamá, yo se que piensas que es un Malfoy, pero él no es nada como Lucius, el me salvo muchas veces en mi sexto año, el me cuido, se puede decir que gracias a él…

—Ginny…

—Mamá lo amo.

Con eso esperaba dar por hecho que cualquier cosa que su madre pudiera decir de Draco no la iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. Ella lo conocía como nadie, y él a ella.

—Como dije antes, no puedo decirte a quien amar… solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo.

—Mamá…

—Mamá nada, no tengo nada más que decirte, no me pidas que este feliz, creo que te mereces algo mejor. Pero es tu decisión… y tu le dirás a tu papá y tus hermanos — se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

Por alguna razón hubiera preferido que le gritara, que se enojara tanto que ella misma fuera al ministerio a buscar a su padre para contarle y así juntos tratar de que entrara en razón, así le quitaba el peso de tener que contarle a todos los demás. Pero jamás, nunca imagino esta reacción.

Y lo peor… aún le quedaban seis reacciones por esperar.

* * *

_gracias por leer :)_


End file.
